(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display control system which is constituted in a data processing apparatus, such as a portable remote computer terminal or a general purpose computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display control system and method which causes an image on a display screen to disappear and reappear in a friendly manner to a user.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, persons who are not specialists in computer technology have started using computers (data processing apparatuses). It is desirable that not only functions and performance of the computers be improved, but also that users who are not specialists in the computer technology can enjoy using the computers.
In conventional computers, a high importance is placed on improving functions and performance. For example, in the case of a process for making data (e.g., character images and/or graphical images) on a display screen disappear, attention is mainly paid to how the data can disappear from the display screen at a high speed and by use of a small amount of software. In the case of a process for selecting a menu item from a menu shown on a display screen, attention is mainly paid to how the menu item can be selected at a high speed and by use of a small amount of software.
However, according to the conventional developing concept for the computers as described above, although the functions and performance of the computers can be improved, the computers are not necessarily friendly machines to users.
Thus, the applicant has proposed a data processing apparatus in which data disappears from and reappears on a display screen in a friendly manner. In this data processing apparatus, data (character images and/or graphical images) convergently disappear from the display screen like water being sucked by an aspirator and radially or spirally appear on the display screen like water welling up.
It is desirable that an appearance and disappearance manner of the data on the display screen be more friendly to users.
In addition, it is desirable that menu items can be displayed on a limited area of the display screen so as to be easily selected by a user.